This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for forming a scrim with fibers oriented in the bias direction.
A scrim is defined as a fabric with an open construction used as a base fabric in the production of coated or laminated fabrics. Previously, machines utilized to form a scrim use a chain in which the fibers are passed through the links on the chain. This restricts the number of fibers to an even multiple to the number of links on the chain. Changing the number of fibers used requires adding or removing chain links and other adjustments for proper operation.
In addition, the previous machines utilized for forming a scrim require a chain to rotate with the creel. The linear velocity of the chain could become excessively large if the fibers in the scrim are nearly transverse.
Another major drawback to the previous machines utilized for forming a scrim is that when using a chain, there is a minimum limit to the number of chain links needed to form a continuous loop of chain as well as the length of each chain length is also constricted by a minimum value. As the length of chain is decreased, the chordal action of the chain around the respective sockets becomes more pronounced. The variation in velocity brought about by the chordal action of the chain can cause slack regions within the scrim.
The present invention solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.